where did your heart go missing
by alternitive to liability
Summary: what happens when naruto has an off day, and sasuke drops his notebook which contains his heart and naruto finds it. will love bloom. read and review please! no flames! sasunaru oneshot


yukiko- ahhhhhh i love one-shots

naruto- i love it when you write one-shots too

sasuke- i hate it when you write one-shots

yukiko/naruto- O-O

sasuke- there not long enough

yukiko/naruto- OO

sasuke- stop stareing at me like that

yukiko/naruto- .:stare:.

sasuke- :sighes: yukiko does not own naruto, if she did do you think that i would be here right now doing disclaimers...i think not

---------

story start

When did your heart go missing

Today had started out just like any other would for one naruto uzamaki, he woke up around 5 am and got up to get ready for school, and took a shower to clean off yesterdays dirt and got dressed. Often thinking of what the day would bring, he stumbled out of his house towards the school he loathed so much.

He most likely would run into shikamaru or kiba on the way there and would start up a conversation to lighten the mood, and or the awkwardness that accompanied mornings.

They would reach school with almost enough time to relax before class would start. And would hang around school grounds until the bell rang. They would share what they did the previous day and laugh.

Yeah that would have been great if today started out like that, but it just doesn't happen like that.

Naruto sat at his desk in the back of the classroom, legs crossed and head down facing the window. He eyed the note that had been placed on his desk by shikamaru who had fallen asleep ten minutes ago, and wondered if he should open it or just sit there and tell him when class ended.

"_I don't think he would mind if I waited till the end of class"_ he thought and placed the note in his pocket.

Naruto wasn't in the best of moods today.

(flashback)

This morning seemed off as he got out of bed at 4 am, and stumbled towards his bathroom down the hall. He looked at himself in the mirror and felt strange as he turned the nozzle on his shower to hot and let the water flow.

He raked one of his hands threw his blonde locks and sighed, stepping into the shower and tripping over the side only to come crashing down on the tile.

He let a stream of curses escape his mouth as he got up and touched his face where it impacted with the ground. It was a bit swollen but ignored it as he let the water clean him.

He stepped out of the shower and got dressed, looking at his face one last time in the mirror and left not bothering to do anything about his hair.

On the way to school he didn't run into kiba or shikamaru, no but he did run into a certain raven-haired boy. He scowled at the fact that he was there and kept walking trying not to make contact with him.

Sasuke looked at the boy next to him and almost blushed, "_out of all the people I could have run into, it had to be him" _he thought trying not to stare, wanting to pounce on him for looking so cute.

He looked down at the ground still feeling a bit off, noticing his shoe was untied he stopped and tied it. He stood up seeing sasuke was now ahead of him and sighed feeling more realived.

Feeling a bit more himself, walked onto the school grounds and spotting kiba running over to his friend he once again tripped for the second time that morning.

He yet again let out another stream of curses that made people stare at the boy with amused faces. Naruto sat up and rubbed his face where he had hit it this morning, hitting it again when he fell.

Kiba ran over and helped him up laughing slightly looking down at what he tripped over.

Naruto bent down to pick up what he tripped over.

A blue notebook

"_PROPERTY OF SASUKE" was written on the cover. _

Naruto smiled inwardly and placed the notebook in his bag and walked off to class.

(end flashback)

Naruto continued to stare out the window at nothing. He was about to fall asleep till he saw a flash of blue run across the grounds outside. He put it passed him and was about to fall asleep again, but that same flash of blue ran across the grounds again.

Naruto was now sitting up focusing on the blue blur that was running around outside.

-----------------------

"WHERE pant IS IT pant I COULDNT HAVE gasp LOST IT" sasuke yelled out as he ran around outside looking for his beloved notebook.

Thinking back to where he was with it this morning. A light bulb flashed in his head and ran towards the flower garden in front of the school.

"Please let it be there" he said running towards the front of the school

------------

naruto opened his bag and took out the note book sasuke dropped and looked inside.

"ahhhhh typical sasuke" he whispered as he looked at the drawings and scribbles on the first page . he flipped to the second page and saw more little drawing and a few notes,. He turned to the next page

Naruto blushed and turned the page.

_Naruto_

_How long have we known eachother, five…ten years. And within that time how many times have we spoken. I really want to get over my shyness but… I mean come on sasuke uchiha… shy… I know it sounds funny but…. _

The note ended and had a lot of things crossed out and more scribbles.

"what is he trying to do" naruto thought

page after page, more things crossed out and more notes. Till finally he got to the last page.

_Naruto_

_Where do I begin… _

_Its hard for me to admit this but… I think I really like you. Wait like is an understatement more like love. I love you naruto. Whew that's a load off my chest. I only wish I knew how you feel about me. Its hard to know when your never around the person. But I guess you would have never guessed I felt that way about you either from how I act._

_Even if I know you'll never know I feel that way, even if you never return my love. I'll never stop loving you._

_Love sasuke _

Naruto closed the book blushing and smiling.

The bell rang for class to be over and he left to go look for sasuke, ignoring shikamaru.

---

sasuke walked through the hallway scowl on his face. Not being able to find his notebook irked him. Knowing someone found it and is now reading his most inner thoughts, laughing about it with there friends, made him sick.

"SASUKE" someone called out grabbing on to his arm. "sakura let go…I'm not in the mood" he said almost yelling. The person let go. Sasuke turned around and saw naruto holding HIS notebook.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" he yelled snatching it away from him.

Naruto stumbled back blushing.. "I kinda tripped over it this morning" he said looking at the ground with his hands behind his back.

Sasuke saw his blush and automatically blushed "you didn't read it did you" he said looking at him.

Naruto blushed darker…..

Sasuke saw this and was shocked, he turned around to run away from him but naruto grabbed his wrist.

"no, wait" he said turning him around and got on his tip toes so he was almost eye level with him.

"so that's where your heart was" he said leaning up to capture his lips with his own.

Sasuke was shocked, it took him a second to realize he was kissing the boy of his dreams.

Naruto broke the kiss and blushed.

"I love you to sasuke"

now think if today had been like everyother day, none of this would have happened

fin

--------------------------

ahhhhhhhhhhhhh spur of the moment...

i only wrote this out of boredom, and the fact that i havent wrote anything in a while made me want to write.

hope you enjoyed

review please .:dances around:.


End file.
